Caddo County, Oklahoma
Caddo County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 29,600. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 44 H.E. Bailey Turnpike US Route 62 US Route 277 US Route 281 Oklahoma State Highway 8 Oklahoma State Highway 9 Oklahoma State Highway 19 Oklahoma State Highway 37 Oklahoma State Highway 58 Oklahoma State Highway 146 Oklahoma State Highway 152 Geography Adjacent counties Grady County (east) Blaine County (north) Canadian County (northeast) Custer County (northwest) Comanche County (south) Kiowa County (southwest) Washita County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 58.13% White (17,206) 22.45% Native American (6,645) 11.45% Hispanic or Latino (3,389) 4.74% Other (1,404) 3.23% Black or African American (956) 16.8% (4,972) of Caddo County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Caddo County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 10 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.01 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Anadarko - 6,762 Bridgeport - 116 Towns Apache - 1,444 Binger - 674 Carnegie - 1,723 Cement - 501 Cyril - 1,059 Eakly - 338 Fort Cobb - 634 Gracemont - 318 Hinton - 3,196 Hydro - 969 Lookeba - 166 Unincorporated communities Albert Alden Alfalfa Boone Broxton Cogar Nowhere Pine Ridge Scott (partly in Canadian County) Sickles Spring Creek Stecker Washita Climate Fun facts * During the 20th century, Caddo County was a bellwether county: between 1912 and 2004, the county voted for the winner in every election but 1956 and 1988. However, it has become more conservative in recent years, with John McCain (2008), Mitt Romney (2012) and Donald Trump (2016) each receiving at list 64% of the county's vote. * The Caddo Nation headquarters complex is located in Binger. It includes the Caddo Nation Heritage Museum, which opened in 2001. * Apache was once the hometown of Mildred Cleghorn. * Cyril was the site of an oil refinery from the early 1920s until it was closed in 1984. During that time, the refinery was operated by Anderson-Prichard Refining and later Oklahoma Refining. It was the major economic driver for the town, employing 160 people at the time of closure. An unsuccessful attempt was made in the early 1990s to restart part of the refinery. As of 2010, the refinery had been demolished and the site was a Superfund environmental cleanup site. * The Kiowa Tribe of Oklahoma headquarters are located in Carnegie. * Carnegie was named after the famous Scottish American philanthropist, Andrew Carnegie. The original name of the town was Latham. The town was originally platted as North and South Latham. North Latham was north of the Washita River, while South Latham was south of the river. North Latham was really intended to be the commercial hub, but was never developed. The Rock Island Railroad was supposed to go along the north side of the river. The railroad was relocated along the south bank of the Washita. So South Latham became the commercial hub. North Latham withered and/or was never developed. Leaders of the town decided shortly after incorporation in 1903 to rename the town Carnegie in the hopes he would build a library there. Although the town has a library, Andrew Carnegie never built one there. Of note, there is unofficially a "Carnegie Hall", known more properly as the Carnegie Memorial Auditorium, where community events are held. While currently on hiatus, for several years there was an annual "Stars of Carnegie Hall" talent show showcases individuals across the region and state in a local talent show, in which both local and regional talent are represented. * Fort Cobb was established as a U.S. Army frontier post in Indian Territory on October 1, 1859, 1 mile (1.6 km) east of the present location of the town. The fort was named after Secretary of the Treasury Howell Cobb, a friend of the founding officer, Major William Emory. The post was later occupied by both Southern and Northern forces during the Civil War, the Union taking control of the fort as part of the 1862 Tonkawa massacre. * Caddo County is immediately west of the seven-county Greater Oklahoma City metro area, and although it's not officially in the metro area, it has many economic ties in this region. * The first oil field (Cement Field) in the county was discovered in 1911, and oil production has remained important to the county economy since then. Smaller-scale booms in oil production occurred in the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s. * Agriculture has been the mainstay of the local economy since its founding. The main crops were cotton, corn, wheat, alfalfa, broom corn, and kaffir corn. Poultry and livestock production have also been important. By 1960, Caddo County ranked first in Oklahoma for producing of peanuts, hogs and poultry. * Caddo County is home to cattle ranching and significant wheat and peanut farm operations—with a few of the producers practicing environmentally friendly no-till or reduced tillage farming methods. There is also one winery and vineyard in the county - Woods and Waters Winery and Vineyard. Category:Oklahoma Counties